


【授权翻译】Wet/水费不要钱啊！

by Adeline1895



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, be thankful I stopped, horror movie comparisons, that omega is probably who you think it is, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline1895/pseuds/Adeline1895
Summary: 两个人发情期在楼梯上来了一发，却正好撞上了回来的哈太？！





	【授权翻译】Wet/水费不要钱啊！

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10087697) by [FullmetalFeminist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFeminist/pseuds/FullmetalFeminist). 



贝克街公寓的门还没在身后甩上，约翰就开始撕夏洛克的衣服了。他们淹没在热潮期信息素的气味里，别的什么都顾不上。

夏洛克热烈地回应着约翰的动作，沉醉在他的气息里。他们的下巴撞在一起，凶猛地热吻着，从墙上又撞到栏杆上。

夏洛克想到楼上去，但是约翰一把捏住了他的小屁股，他立刻失去平衡摔倒在了楼梯上。“我就要在这里操你。”约翰吼着，把夏洛克的裤子扯了下来。

他们的衣服很快就被丢到了一边，约翰扑了上来，一口咬在了夏洛克的肩膀上，伸手摸到夏洛克腿间流出来的润滑。“你这么湿，”他哑声说，“为我准备的这么好。”他又狠狠咬了一口夏洛克的脖子，把老二握在手上，插进了夏洛克的身体里。

夏洛克拼命吸着气，手紧紧地抓住了楼梯的柱子。他们之间充斥着强烈的气味，约翰没办法再控制自己，插进了更深的地方。夏洛克充满情欲的叫声让他性致高涨，只想要进入地更快更深。他狠狠地操着夏洛克，听着夏洛克的声音破碎成了哭叫。呻吟吼叫和肉体拍击的声音在狭窄的楼梯墙壁之间回荡着。他们一起达到了高潮，精液洒在楼梯上和夏洛克的身体深处。

两个人用力喘着气，渐渐从情迷意乱中缓过神来。夏洛克推了他一把：“快拔出来，别等到——”

但是约翰的结没听到这话，它把他们两个结在了一起。

“我的老天，约翰！”夏洛克转过来恶狠狠地瞪着他。

约翰还在喘气：“这下恐怕要等一阵了。”

夏洛克扬了扬眉毛：“瞧瞧你干的好事。”

约翰清了清喉咙，看了一眼前面的楼梯：“我们得上去才行，不然哈德森太太就回来了。”

夏洛克严肃地点了点头。但立刻又耸了耸肩，他们怎么上得去？

约翰终于喘过气来了，他悔恨地摇了摇头：“不该就在这儿操你的。”

“得了吧，我们又不是没在楼梯上做过。”

“又不是在你的热潮期里！”

他们又重新思考了一遍目前的处境。“我们得手脚并用爬上去才行，”约翰总结道，夏洛克又猛地转过来瞪着他，“不然怎么办！我们连站都站不起来！”

夏洛克一边赌咒发誓下次再也不会这样了，约翰一边充满善意地提醒他，“我们现在结在一起了，小混蛋！赶快行动起来，不然就被人看见了！”

夏洛克伸出左手，够到了上面的一阶，约翰也照做了，接着是右手，他们一起艰难地往上挪动着，挪的非常慢。

又爬了一格，夏洛克想起来什么。“我是不是在哪个恐怖电影里见过这一幕？”

“这个我知道，《人体蜈蚣》。”

“我本来是想说《驱魔人》的。”

“哦。但我们又不是玩杂技的，没办法像那样下腰式走路。”

“其实我就记得里面的楼梯了。小时候迈克罗夫特逼着我一起看的。”

约翰停了下来。“如果你再提你哥哥，”他喘着气，“那我就再也硬不起来了。”

他们正准备再往上的时候，突然听到了一阵穿透耳膜的尖叫声。在他们身后，哈德森太太正一手开门一脚踏进门槛。“我的老天，哈德森太太对不起，我们不是故意的！”约翰吼着，而夏洛克在尖叫，“快把门关上！”

约翰正想抱怨目前的局面，谁知一股冰凉的冷水猛地浇在了他头上。他只能拿手来挡脸，结果看到哈德森太太正拿着从隔壁Speedy’s接过来的水管朝他喷水。

“你在干什么？！”他喊着，四下闪避着水柱。

“浇冷水对发情的狗有用，我觉得对你们也有用！”哈德森太太吼回来。

水浇到夏洛克脸上，约翰帮他挡住了。“够了！浇水对狗也没用！对我们就更没用了！快停下！”

哈德森太太眯着眼睛想了想，然后调整了策略，开始拿水猛浇夏洛克。

约翰想帮夏洛克挡住，但是哈德森太太瞄准了浇着不撒手。夏洛克趴在楼梯上喘着气，一边浑身滴着水一边紧紧抓着约翰的手臂。

水一直喷到他身上，他又拼命想保护他的夏洛克，这下约翰的结终于松动了。他一边咒骂着一边又抽插了几下，终于完成了这个高潮。

水也马上停下了。哈德森太太把水管扔到了门外，非常轻蔑地开口了：“Alpha就需要点冷水才能清醒。”

约翰和夏洛克终于分开了，哈德森太太关门的时候他们还躺在楼梯上反应不过来。她径直走进公寓里，连看也没看他们一眼。过了一会儿她又抱着几条毛巾回来，扔到他们身上，“快点把水擦干，然后把楼梯给我整个清洗一遍。”

约翰夏洛克裹在毛巾里，难以置信地瞪着他们的房东太太，“你居然拿水浇我们！”

“对啊，亲爱的，而且要是还有下次，我照样浇你们。”她看了夏洛克一眼，“我那个搞黑帮的丈夫，我也浇过他。你绝不能轻易向没脑子的Alpha们举手投降。”

“等下，”约翰说，又拿毛巾裹在自己身上，“你丈夫是个Alpha？”哈太点了点头，“但你是个Beta啊？”

“人工合成的信息素又不是造出来玩的。够了，约翰，别装出一副震惊的样子了，你又不是搞新闻的。在爱面前，一切都不是障碍。”

夏洛克不屑地哼了一声。哈德森太太看了他一眼，若有所思。“夏洛克，你记得你以前跟另一个Omega搞在一起的事吗？噢，约翰，就是你之前那个。他们搞出太多信息素来了，我简直连气儿都喘不过来！还有那些声音，哎！”她看了看天花板，“他们还一起发情，你能想象吗？我觉得他们简直要漏穿我的楼板了。”

“我的天，哈德森太太！”

哈太朝他露出一个微笑，不过没保持多久。她弯腰去捡起了他们两个扔在地上的购物袋，“拿着，别忘了你们买的——”

夏洛克伸手把她手上的东西抢了过来，“我才不会忘了。”他看了一眼袋子上面印着的字：“麦子牌Omega热潮期防拍打保护垫”，然后一声不吭地站了起来，跑上楼梯钻进了房间里。

约翰和哈德森太太互相看了一眼，湿答答的楼梯还在滴水。“约翰。”哈德森太太说。

“好好好，我马上就打扫。”约翰马上抓起一条毛巾。哈太走回了她的房间，约翰奋力地擦着楼梯上的水，一边还是忍不住笑了。

好吧，又是一次荒唐的冒险。

 

 


End file.
